


When You Realize

by chimsbulge



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, Fuckbuddies, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Aomine and Kise were fuck buddies but that all changes in the blink of an eye. Kise was the only one with feelings but once he's ready to move on, Aomine shows back up in his life.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Kuroko Tetsuya/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	When You Realize

**Author's Note:**

> I've been getting back into binge watching this show again and decided that I would write this story 😂 hope you guys enjoy. I'm also making the timeline a little different.

Kise and Aomine. They had been teammates, kind of friends and fuck buddies for a long time now. The Generation of Miracles knew it. They kept it quiet for the most part but they didn't deny it, well Kise didn't. Aomine was another story. He didn't have feelings for Kise and Kise knew it. But that didn't stop Kise from giving himself to Aomine. He had been in love with Aomine since the moment he watched him play basketball. He was utterly impressed and wanted to be as good as him one day, if not better. He looked up to Aomine. At first he thought it was just admiration but then he came to realize that he enjoyed Aomine's company, he enjoyed doing things other than basketball with Aomine although mostly everything they did was basketball related. He didn't confess to Aomine but he was sure Aomine had to know. All of the Miracles knew about Kise's feelings, although none of them really supported it. Although him and Murasakibara were not close, the giant still would tell him "Mine-chan is dumb and Ki-chan deserves better." Akashi would always tell Kise to rethink his discussions. Midorima would tell Kise that he was dumb. And Kuroko would just sigh when Kise would tell him about Aomine. They all wanted Kise happy and if what he had with Aomine made him happy then they guessed they would have to deal with it. 

Things slowly changed when they all started high school. By now Kise was more than positive that Akashi and Midorima had finally made things official. Which was quite shocking since they all agreed to go to different schools and find out who the best player was. He just hoped they wouldn't let this whole promise to see who the best player was, would get between the two of them. They worked well together. Kise wished he could have that with Aomine. But the longer things happened with Aomine, the more Kise got hurt. Aomine and Kise became more sexual with each other during their first year of high school, before it was just some making out and maybe a handjob here or there. But now that it was something more Kise couldn't help but be sad. He didn't like this feeling. The others had warned him for so long and now he was starting to see things clearer. He decided he would talk to Aomine. He needed to find out what they were or if there was ever going to be anything between them. 

Kise headed to Aomine's house. Aomine's parents were usually never home so he could just walk in. Which he did. He walked into Aomine's and headed towards Aomine's room. When he went to open the door, he heard moaning coming from inside. He froze at the sounds. Was Aomine jerking off? No he wasn't because that wasn't Aomine's moaning. Kise felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach when he heard Aomine chuckle. 

"Don't start acting like you are topping, Bakagami." 

This wasn't happening. 

"You can't win at everything Ahomine." Came Kagami's response. This wasn't possible, Kagami and Kuroko were together. Why was Kagami cheating? Kise couldn't stand to hear anything else as the moaning started again. He quietly let himself out and quickly sent a text to Kuroko. 

**We need to meet at Maji Burger now**

While Kise sat and waited, he tried not to cry. Not only did he feel sorry for himself, he felt sorry for Kuroko. Kuroko didn't deserve this. 

"Kise-kun." Kuroko said as he sat down in front of Kise. He noticed Kise's mood was off. "What's wrong?" 

"Kagami is cheating on you with Aomine." Kise said. Now normally Kise would be adding cchi to the ending of people's names but that was the people he respected and acknowledged and right now he did not respect either of them. 

But Kuroko didn't look surprised at all. He just sighed. "Aomine didn't break things off with you I see." 

"Wait, you knew?" Kise asked, shocked and pretty hurt. 

"Kagami told me yesterday that he was cheating and didn't want to be with me anymore." Kuroko sighed. "He said that Aomine was breaking things off with you but obviously he didn't do that." 

"And you're not hurt?" Kise asked. 

"No I am, this makes it weird for us to play basketball now but I don't want to be sad all the time. If Kagami wants to cheat with someone who isn't going to date him then that's fine with me. He will realize his mistake and when he tries to come crawling back I will not take him back." Kuroko explained. "Now how are you?" 

"Sad." Kise said. "But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." 

"Kise-kun, you can do better. Aomine has never treated you right even before he became an arrogant asshole who thinks no one can beat him." Kuroko said. It was surprising to hear Kuroko talk like that. 

"It's hard.. I've been in love with him since we met." Kise sighed, looking down feelings tears well up in his eyes. "But it's because I'm not a challenge like Kagami, he's more like Aomine too." 

"Kise-kun, don't compare yourself to him." Kuroko said, reaching across the table and grabbing Kise's hand. "You will find someone who will respect you one day." 

"So will you Kurokocchi, thank you." Kise said smiling slightly. 

The next day Aomine texted him, telling him to come over. Kise ignored it. After hours had passed, Kise received two more texts from Aomine. 

**Come over**

**Oi what are you doing?**

**Fine then don't bother**

Kise sighed, setting his phone down. He didn't want to say anything yet. He wanted to see how long Aomine would go before he finally told Kise that he wasn't hooking up with him anymore. Since that's what he told Kagami. 

Two weeks. 

Kaijo was having a practice match against Shutoku, Seirin was there watching Kise noticed. Akashi was also here, probably to support his boyfriend. Akashi was actually sitting with Kuroko which wasn't crazy, they were actually pretty close as well. Kise glanced around and noticed that Murasakibara was here with his teammate too, Kise couldn't remember the boy's name. Finally Kise noticed Aomine and Momoi were here also, Kise looked away as him and Aomine made eye contact. 

"Are you still getting your heart broke, idiot?" Midorima asked, trying to sound like he wasn't concerned but you could tell he was, otherwise he wouldn't be asking. 

"Aww I knew you always cared Midorimacchi." Kise smiled. Midorima rolled his eyes at him. "But no, he's with Kagami now." 

"Then why is he looking at you?" Midorima asked. Kise didn't want to look, not because he believes Midorima but because he knows Aomine is looking. He can feel Aomine's eyes on him. 

"He doesn't know I know. Kagami cheated on Kurokocchi and told him that Aomine is breaking things off with me and he didn't, it's been a few weeks now. He still tries to get me to come over and maybe it's to hook up or maybe it's to break things off. So I just haven't answered." Kise explained to Midorima before the ref blew his whistle telling them to line up. Midorima nodded and lined up with his team, they bowed before the game began. 

* * *

When Kagami noticed Aomine was here with Momoi, he wanted to go sit with him. He also just wanted to get away from Kuroko, ever since they broke up, things have been awkward. But Riko didn't want him to. He sat back in his seat and tried to focus on the game but couldn't help but listen to Akashi and Kuroko talking. It wasn't normal to see the two of them together. 

"Shintaro is going to win." He heard Akashi tell Kuroko. 

"I don't know Akashi-kun, Kise has gotten a lot better." Kuroko said. 

"Maybe, we will see." Akashi said. "What about Takao?" 

"What?" Kuroko asked. What did Takao have to do with Kuroko or Akashi. 

"Don't be oblivious Tetsuya." Akashi said. What did he mean by that? What was Kagami missing? 

He almost got his answer when the game ended and they had tied. Kuroko went with Akashi to see the other two Miracles. Kagami watched as Midorima, Kuroko, Kise and Akashi talked when suddenly Takao was throwing his arm around Kuroko's shoulder, although Kuroko's facial expression didn't change much Kagami could see a slight blush appear on Kuroko's cheeks. What the fuck was happening and why did that not sit well with him? 

* * *

Kuroko, Akashi, Midorima and Takao were all waiting for Kise to finish changing, they all five had decided to go out to eat. Kise was finished changing, he walked out of the locker room and headed to the entrance where the others were when he was stopped by Aomine. He was hoping Aomine wouldn't try talking to him. 

"Wanna explain why you haven't answered me for two weeks?" Aomine gritted out. 

"I don't have to explain anything to you... Aomine." Kise said. And that shocked Aomine, Kise always added cchi to the end of his name. No matter what. Even when they got into arguments. Why did he suddenly drop it? 

"You've been ignoring me, so you need to explain yourself." Aomine said. 

"You didn't explain that you're fucking Kagami." Kise said. 

"We aren't together Kise, I don't have to be tied down to one person." Aomine growled. 

"Exactly, we aren't together so I don't need to tell you why I'm not talking to you." Kise said, beginning to walk away. "By the way fucking Kurokocchi's boyfriend is pretty fucking low." 

"If he didn't want to be with Tetsu, that's not my problem." Aomine said. "Is that why you're all mad?" 

"That and I'm tired of being hurt." Kise said before he could think twice. He didn't want to say that. 

Aomine chuckled. "So that's what it is, you have feelings for me. You knew this was a no feelings thing, you're nothing but a warm mouth to me Kise. Kagami's a challenge." 

Kise felt his throat tighten. No he wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than this. "Have fun." 

Kise walked away and went up to the others. 

"You okay?" Takao asked. 

"Yeah just ran into Aomine is all." Kise said. 

"I'm sorry Kise-kun." Kuroko said. 

"It's fine Kurokocchi, I'm fine." Kise smiled. But it was pretty forced. 

* * *

A year had passed since Aomine and Kise had last talked. Kise was now in his second year of high school and was dating Kasamatsu. Which was pretty shocking to a lot of people because everyone thought Kasamatsu hated Kise. Kise had cried at Kasamatsu's graduation and Kasamatsu decided to finally tell Kise his feelings since he probably wasn't going to see Kise again for a long time or maybe he wouldn't ever see him again. And to Kasamatsu's shock, Kise smiled and hugged him tightly telling him he also liked him. 

Akashi and Midorima were still going strong, which was no shocker to anyone. 

Kuroko and Takao had become a thing. Their story was actually not that easy. Takao had his eyes on Kuroko ever since the first time they played against each other. But Kuroko had been with Kagami at the time, then the whole Kagami and Aomine thing happened. So Takao didn't rush to try and sweep Kuroko off his feet but when Takao had finally confessed was when Aomine ended things with Kagami and Kagami came running back to Kuroko asking for a second chance. 

_Flashback_

_"Kuroko? Can we talk?" Takao asked, looking up at Kuroko and for once actually looked nervous and sheepish. They were doing their weekly meet up. As the weeks had went by, they had grown closer. Kuroko liked Takao's company and although Kuroko didn't show much emotion, he tried his best to show Takao that he likes him. He knew Takao had feelings for him for awhile._

_"Go ahead Takao-kun." Kuroko said._

_"Okay.. I know it probably isn't a surprise but I like you and I have for awhile now and I know you and Kagami just broke up not that long ago but I was just wondering if you could consider my feelings and maybe we could go out." Takao said, rubbing the back of his neck as his cheeks turned red._

_Kuroko without realizing had began smiling at Takao's confession. "We've already been going on these weekly dates but I like you too Takao-kun."_

_Takao chuckled and smiled as well. "Well I didn't want to call them dates because I wasn't sure of your feelings but now I'll call them dates."_

_"Kuroko."_

_Both Takao and Kuroko looked up to see Kagami standing by them._

_"Kagami." Kuroko said._

_"May I speak to you?" Kagami asked, glaring at Takao._

_"There's nothing to talk about." Kuroko said._

_"If you're not going to talk to me in private then I'll talk here." Kagami said, grabbing a chair and sitting at the table. "I want to get back together, I miss you and I was stupid to cheat on you, I should've never done it. You were the best thing I ever had and I ruined it. I'm really sorry. Give me a second chance to make things right."_

_Takao really hoped he didn't just lose Kuroko._

_"Okay." Kuroko said. Takao felt his heart stop as Kagami smirked. Takao looked down, realizing he just lost Kuroko and he didn't even have him. "Don't take that the wrong way. I do not want to get back together."_

_"What?" Kagami asked, shocked as Takao snapped his head up._

_"I will forgive you because there is no reason to hold a grudge for the rest of my life when I have better things to do. But I do not wish to get back together, I am more than happy with Kazaunari." Kuroko said. Takao couldn't believe that he got picked or that Kuroko used his first name._

_"You two are dating?" Kagami asked, looking between the two._

_"Yes we are." Kuroko said._

_"What can he possibly give you?" Kagami scoffed._

_"Kazaunari does the one thing no one else does. He sees me." Kuroko said, smiling at Takao and it shocked Kagami._

_"Kuroko, I see you." Kagami said._

_"Not the way he does." Kuroko said. "You wouldn't understand but we will be leaving. See you around."_

_Kuroko stood and grabbed Takao's hand, pulling him up and walking out of there._

_"So we are together?" Takao asked to break the silence. Kuroko nodded. "So I can do this?"_

_Kuroko raised his eyebrow as Takao kissed him. Kuroko kissed back, wrapping his arms around Takao's neck, Takao's arms went around his waist._

Since then they were inseparable, everywhere Kuroko went Takao was there and everywhere Takao went Kuroko went. It was cute and Kise was happy for Kuroko. 

Kise was happy with Kasamatsu even though they didn't always see each other due to Kasamatsu going to university, he had practice and games while Kise has practice, games, school and modeling. But they made it work. 

Although today, Kise was not looking forward to his game. It was against Too. And maybe if he was lucky Aomine wouldn't show up since he probably still believes he can beat Kise and has nothing to prove to Kise and also he doesn't usually show up to games on time or at all. 

While Kaijo was warming up, Kise could hear Too's captain yelling about something. Kise looked over his shoulder to see their captain yelling at Aomine. Aomine didn't even seem to be listening, he was just looking over the captain's shoulder and was looking directly at Kise. Kise looked away, he was going to beat Aomine today and he wasn't going to let old feelings get in the way. 

When the game ended Kaijo had won 103-60. Kise played like he never played before. Aomine had only scored about five or six times the entire game. The Too coach had subbed Aomine out when he realized Aomine was way too exhausted. 

Aomine on the other hand was utterly shocked, not only had Kise gotten way better but his Perfect Copy lasted way longer than it ever had before. Kise destroyed not only Aomine but Too. 

After the game, Aomine pulled his sweatpants and jacket on, grabbing his bag and headed to try and catch Kise before he left. When he rounded the corner to Kaijo's locker room, he heard Kise on the phone. 

"Yeah we won! 103-60... Of course I played my best..." He heard Kise chuckle. "I love you too Yukio." 

Yukio? Wasn't that Kise's old captain's name? There's no way. 

"Oi Kise." Aomine said, walking up to him. 

Kise turned around and looked at him. "Aomine." 

"What was that out there?" Aomine asked. 

"Me winning?" Kise asked, crossing his arms. 

"You winning, your Perfect Copy being longer." Aomine said. "Why?" 

"Guess the only one who can beat me is me, logic doesn't work for you anymore." Kise said. "Actually hasn't worked since Kagami beat you last year." 

"Who's Yukio?" Aomine asked. 

"My boyfriend." Kise said and Aomine did not like that answer. 

"Boyfriend?" Aomine asked. 

"Mhm." Kise said before shrugging. "Figured I shouldn't stay hung up on the asshole basketball player I looked up to." 

"Kise." Aomine said. 

"Look I have to go." Kise said turning around but Aomine was quicker, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back. 

"Will you just talk to me?" Aomine asked, gritting his teeth. 

"You have nothing to say to me." Kise said, trying to pull his wrist away. 

"I like you okay!" Aomine said. Kise froze at that. Did he just hear that right? 

"W-What?" Kise asked. 

"I've liked you for awhile I guess. I don't know when I started liking you but I realized it when I kept spending time with Kagami and I just wanted it to be you. Then the more guys that tried throwing themselves at me, I just compared them to you. None of them are you or anywhere close. I'm.. sorry Kise. I want another chance with you." Aomine explained. 

Kise's mouth felt dry. He didn't know what to say. 

"Aomine.." Kise said. "I'm with Yukio. I can't, I don't trust you." 

"Then let me earn your trust." Aomine said and Kise had never seen Aomine look this desperate before. 

"I don't know.." Kise said.

"I understand." Aomine said. "But I'm not going to give up on you." 

And Aomine stayed true to that. Aomine acted way different then he did a year ago, he would text Kise to see how his day was going, he was send fucking flowers to Kise's house. Aomine Daiki was sending fucking flowers to him, that was something no one would ever believe. But he respected that Kise has a boyfriend and didn't overstep his boundaries, he didn't ask for hook ups or anything more than hanging out to watch a basketball game or going to get food. Like they did before. 

And sadly, Kise saw his feelings resurfacing and he felt like shit. He didn't want to hurt Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu was actually coming home for the weekend to see Kise. He decided he would talk to him while he's home because even if they're dating Kasamatsu always gave him good advice. 

Kuroko, Takao, Midorima and Akashi were all iffy about Aomine's behavior and wanted Kise to be careful no matter what. 

"Hey." Kise said as he opened the door for Kasamatsu. 

"Hey." Kasamatsu said, kissing Kise's cheek before walking over and sitting on the couch. 

"So, I need to talk to you." Kise said as he sat down next to Kasamatsu. 

"I need to talk to you as well." Kasamatsu said. "But go ahead." 

"I.. Aomine and me talked and he wants to date me and he's been acting a lot different and he's been texting me to see how my day is and just not being the old Aomine and he wants to hangout but I haven't hung out with him only texted back and I'm so sorry because I tried so hard to not let my feelings come back but they have and I feel like a shit boyfriend." Kise rushed out, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Hey Ryouta, it's okay." Kasamatsu smiled, setting his hand on Kise's. 

"What? You're not mad?" Kise asked. 

"Kise, you've been in love with him since you were in middle school." Kasamatsu chuckled. "Plus if I'm being honest, I'm kind of developing feelings for someone else." 

"You are!? Who?" Kise exclaimed. He was happy Kasamatsu wasn't mad and he was also happy that Kasamatsu was sharing something like that because when they were just friends he never talked about who he liked or thought was hot. 

Kasamatsu looked down and mumbled something. 

"What?" Kise asked. 

"Imayoshi Shoichi." Kasamatsu said cause Kise to let out an excited squeal. "Jesus Ryouta calm down." 

"I'm sorry but you two would look so good together." Kise said. 

Kasamatsu chuckled. "So that's the end of us? I want you happy Kise and if Aomine makes you happy then be with him but don't be with him if he's just going to want fuck buddies again then don't date him. Take things slow." 

"I will." Kise said. "Thank you for being understanding. Keep me updated on you and Imayoshi-senpai." 

Kasamatsu shook his head. "Why did I even tell you?" 

"I'm glad you told me." Kise smirked. 

A few days later Kise asked Aomine to meet up. 

"Hey." Aomine said as he sat down in front of Kise. 

"Hey." Kise said. 

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aomine asked. 

"Yukio and I broke up." Kise said causing Aomine's eyes to widen. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aomine said. 

"We didn't end on bad terms but I've decided that I'll give you a chance but we are taking things slow and if you cheat or try to just use me as your fuck buddy again I'm done and you will never have another chance after this." Kise said. 

"I will make things right this time." Aomine smiled. 

"Good, Aominecchi." Kise smiled. 

"You can call me Daiki if you want." Aomine said. 

"I'll think about it." Kise said. 


End file.
